Phineas and Ferb: A Strange Language
Phineas and Ferb: A Strange Language Fanmade Story by Felix Reguerra This will be as classical as those of Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh's episodes' storylines. There's a hundred and four days of summer blablabla.... Narrator: The story started with Doofenshmirtz and Perry fighting inside Doofenshmirtz's house.... Doofenshmirtz(punches Perry but missed): Ahah! (Annoyed)!!! Man, why did I miss that easy hook? Oh yeah, well catch this, Perry The "Boxer"-pus! Narrator: Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz had a remote with him. He clicked the red button, thus, making Perry trapped. Doofenshmirtz: Ahah! Now you're trapped! (goes near his -inator). Behold, my "Change-your-language-inator"!!!!! As the name implies, this machine has a ray of some sort to hit people! And that man/woman that gets hit by this -inator will suddenly change his/her language! Perry: (Shocked)! Doofenshmirtz: Y'know, like turning English into Spanish........ You know what? I have a perfect reason why I created this machine! But before that, I'm gonna finish the finishing touches of my -inator first. So, stay tuned Perry The Platypus! Narrator: To Candace and Stacy. They were talking to each other through phonecalls. Candace was inside her room. Candace: Stacy! You have gotta help me! Jeremy has not been calling me for almost a week! Stacy(from the phone): So, what's up with that, sis? Candace: Don't you get it? Usually, he calls me everyday! Stacy: Calm down, Candace.... There must be some sort of logical explanation for this. Candace: The logical explanation is that Jeremy never likes me anymore, Stacy! How am I gonna have two sons, Exavier and Fred?! Narrator: Candace suddenly heard some loud noises. It was Phineas and Ferb. Candace(looks at the backyard): Could you two keep quiet down there!? I'm trying to use the phone! Phineas: Sorry, Candace! But we cannot help building this thing quietly! Candace: Grrrrrrr!!! Stacy, I'm gonna call you later! I have a triangle head and a rectangle nose to bust! Narrator: She went to their backyard to talk to Phineas. Candace: What do you think you're doing?! Phineas: Ferb and I are going to build a very huge "Ferris Wheel"! Candace: Oooohhh! Mom's gonna flip we she sees this! Narrator: She went inside their house but their Mom wasn't there. She went back to their backyard to ask Phineas. Candace: Where's Mom? Phineas: She went to the Danville supermart to bake us some pie. Candace: Ok! Narrator: She went outside their backyard. Isabella suddenly came. Isabella: Hey Candace, how's it going? Candace: (ignores Isabella, walks through the door angrily) Isabella: .......... Phineas: Oh, hey Isabella! Isabella: Whatcha' doin'? Phineas: Ferb and I are going to build a very very huge Ferris Wheel! Do you wanna join us? Isabella: Sure! Phineas: Alright! Isabella: Phineas..... Phineas: Yes? Isabella: After you build this thing.....would you uhmmm......go to the m-movies with me? I mean, the movie tonight is a romantic story called "That Darn Fiance".....And I-I want to invite you there. Y'know, just the two of us, watching the movie.... Phineas: Sure! Isabella(with delight): R-Really?! Phineas: Yeah! That would be fun! Narrator: Back to Doofenshmirtz and Perry. He had finished creating the -inator. Doofenshmirtz: Hooh! Finally! Now, it's time for my "scarring backstory"! Narrator: To Doofenshmirtz's "scarring backstory". Doofenshmirtz: You see, a month before the month of June, which is May....I went to The Philippines to have a vacation there. I badly wanted to go to "Boracay" because all the tourist pamphlets say that Boracay has the white sand and blue beach. So, I traveled there in the Philippines. Unfortunately, when I got there,I got lost. There was a sign nearby that says "Welcome to Manila". So, I decided to ask a Filipino citizen....which is a citizen of the Philippines, obviously..... Doofenshmirtz(from his backstory, asks a Filipino): Uhmmm, excuse me? Do you know where Boracay is? Fiipino(with confusion): Ah? Ah....ehehehe.... Boracay there..... You Luzon. Doofenshmirtz: No, my name is not Luzon! My name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Filipino: Hindi! I mean, no! Uhmm....Boracay underneath Luzon! Doofenshmirtz: This Luzon name is underneath Boracay!? Filipino: No! I-I-I mean, you will travel many many miles to go Boracay. Doofenshmirtz: Alright, now my head hurts! Filipino: No! You here Luzon! Go underneath this place to go to Visayas! Doofenshmirtz(present): At first, I really thought that his point was that I'm gonna dig a hole to go to Boracay. So, I dug a hole.... Doofenshmirtz(from backstory): Man, after I'm done with this I think that I am gonna be destined to hell, not Boracay! Doofenshmirtz(present): I did not continue the digging because it was too hard. But luckily, I found a Bronze and a rare dinosour bone! Narrator: End of his backstory. Doofenshmirtz: And now!!!!! I will hit this machine to myself for me to know the language of English,German and Filipino! And pretty soon, after I acquire these languages, I will install all of the languages in the world in this machine of mine for me to become the multi-lingual person in the whole Tri-State Area!!!!! Narrator: Perry was actually not listening. He himself had a laser with him. He used it to escape the trap. He had escaped. Doofenshmirtz(goes near his -inator and activates it): Now to hit it to myself! Narrator: Without knowing, Perry had escaped. He quickly kicked the Change-your-language-inator away from Doofenshmirtz. The ray was fired to somewhere else. Doofenshmirtz(while closing his eyes): (After 10 seconds)..... That's strange...... I can feel no difference yet...(opens his eyes. He sees Perry The Platypus beside the -inator.) (Gasp)!!!!! No!!!!!!!!! Narrator: Perry pushed the "Self-Destruct Button". The machine exploded. Perry, had once again won his fight against Doofenshmirtz. He quickly left Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz: Curse you Perry The Platypus!!!!!!!!!!! Narrator: Back to Candace. She was riding her bike to go to the supermart where Mom actually was. Candace: I'm gonna bust you this time! Just you wait, geometric-shaped headed brothers! Narrator: The laser from Doofenshmirtz's "Change-your-language-inator" was hit to Candace!!!!!!!! Candace: At kapag naipakita ko na kay Nanay ang-- (Screams)!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ano itong lenggwaheng ito?! Alam ko na, sina Phineas at Ferb! Narrator: She went back to their backyard. Believing that Phineas and Ferb were the ones responsible for her different language acquirisation. Back to Phineas and Ferb. They're currently building the Ferris Wheel. Isabella(tired of waiting): Is it finished? Phineas: Nope. But I'm sure that we will finish this before the sun goes down. Isabella: (Sigh)...... Narrator: Candace suddenly came. Candace: Phineas at Ferb!!!!!! Phineas: Oh, hey Candace! How's it going? Candace: Ano itong linggwaheng ito?! Phineas: .......what....language is that? Candace: Phineas at Ferb! Alam kong kasalanan niyo ito kaya ibalik niyo na ako sa dati! Phineas: Ferb, what language is she speaking? Ferb: I have no idea. Narrator: Buford and Baljeet also went inside their backyard. Baljeet: Wait, isn't that language "Filipino"? Phineas: Filipino? Baljeet: Well, officially, it's called "Tagalog" but for us, non-Filipinos, we call it Filipino. Buford: Man, I sure do wish that I've had that language so I can say all the harsh words to humans without them knowing what I'm saying. Isabella: Buford, you do realize that saying bad words is bad, right? Buford: Nah, I get used to it. Candace: Phineas! Ano ba?! Ibabalik niyo ba ang dati kong ingles na linggwahe o hindi?! Phineas: Uhmm....do we have a translator here? Baljeet: Ooh! Luckily, I have this book of international langauges here! Narrator: Baljeet grabbed his book for them to understand what Candace was saying. Phineas: So, Candace....Do...you....understand....us? Candace: Oo naman! Ano ako, taong mangmang?! Baljeet: She said,"Yes". Phineas: Ok.......so....tell me the exact things that happened on how you got that language. Candace: Papunta sana ako sa palengke upang puntahan si Nanay tapos.......bigla na lang ako nakapagsalita ng linggwaheng ito. Phineas: Baljeet? Baljeet: I got it! She says that, "I was gonna go to the supermart when I unexpectedly,surprisingly acquired that Filipino language". Phineas: Ok.....Ferb! I know what're we gonna do today before we do the thing that were supposed to be doing today! Candace: Ano? Baljeet: What? Phineas: Let's build a machine that would take Candace's english language back! Isabella(dissapointed): (Sigh)......Everytime that I ask Phineas to go somewhere else with him, unfortunate things always happen.... Narrator: Back to Perry. He was about to lie down from his bed when Major Monogram suddenly called him. Major Monogram: Sorry to interrupt you from your Agently Sleep, Agent P! But we just received news that your owners' sister was hit by the "Change-your-language-inator" of Doofenshmirtz right before you won! Now, your new mission is to find a way to reacquire her old english back! Perry: (Salutes and then leaves). Narrator: Back to Phineas and Ferb. They were currently creating the machine for Candace. Candace: Are you finished? Phineas: We're almost finished. Buford: So, what languages does your machine have? Phineas: Our machine, named "Unchange-your-language-inator" only knows English... Buford: Oh, pooh! Phineas: Why? Buford: I badly want to have that Filpino language thingy from Candace! Phineas: I have an idea! Why don't we build a machine that could switch your and Candace's language! Buford: Hah! I'm on it! Candace: Sandali, sandali! Kung magpapalitan kami ng linggwahe, magiging pang-"bully" na rin ba ang aking magiging pagsasalita? Baljeet(scans his book): She says that,"If we are gonna switch languages, will my language be in a bully style of talking?". Phineas: Oh, don't worry! It's not gonna happen! Candace: (Whew)...Pero.....ano na ang gagawin niyo dito sa "machine" na ginagawa niyo kanina? Baljeet: She says, "What will you do to the machine that you're creating earlier?". Phineas: We'll just trash this thing and then build a new one! Candace and Isabella: Oh, bummer.... Narrator: Back to Doofenshmirtz. He was refixing his destroyed -inator when somebody knocked the door. Doofenshmirtz(goes near the door): Who is it? Perry: Grrrrrrrrr... Doofenshmirtz(with a little annoyance): Oh, it's you, Perry The Platypus. (Opens the door and lets Perry in). What? Is thwarting a single plan of mine not enough for you? Y'know it's rude to just thwart and thwart again! Narrator: Perry had a toolbox with him. He went near the Change-your-language-inator to rebuild it. Doofenshmirtz(with confusion): Perry The Platypus! You're actually helping me to refix that thing? I must be only dreaming! Perry The Platypus, slap me at my right cheek! Perry: (Slaps him at his right cheek). Doofenshmirtz: Aw! I'm not dreaming! Oh....ehehehe.....okay, Perry The Platypus. Please rebuild that thing while I wait for that thing to be finished. Narrator: Back to Phineas and Ferb. They've finished making the machine that would swith Candace and Buford's language. Phineas: There! Now it's finished! Isabella: Phineas. After this, we will go to the movies, right? Phineas: Yup! Isabella: Yes! Buford: Hurry up! I'm already tired of this english language! Narrator: The machine was activated. Candace and Buford finally switched languages. Candace: Do...you.....understand me? Phineas: Yes! It worked! Candace: I guess I'll take that as a "yes". Buford: Haha! Sa wakas! Nakakasalita na ako ng wikang Filipino!!!!!(Haha! Alas! I can now speak the Filipino language!!!!!!) At ngayon, lalabas na ako para magsalita ng masasama sa mga taong hindi nakakaintindi sa mga isinasabi ko!(And now, I'll get out of this place to say bad words to those people who cannot understand what I'm sayin'!) Narrator: Buford went out of the backyard. Phineas: .....O.....kay...... Well, I guess it's for the continuation of the Ferris Wheel! Candace: Thanks for getting my old english back, guys. But Mom will definitely flip when she sees this Ferris Wheel! Narrator: Back to Doofenshmirtz and Perry. Perry was fixing Doofenshmirtz's machine while Doofenshmirtz was watching TV. Doofenshmirtz: Now, where did I put the remote?(Finds his remote). Oh, here it is!(Presses the remote TWICE!). Narrator: Unfortunately, the remote that he pressed was the wrong remote. The LASERS from the remote suddenly went somewhere else. Doofenshmirtz: Ooops......wrong remote. I guess this remote is my "Teleport-inator"....... I wonder what'll happen to the guy that'll be hit? Narrator: Back to Candace, Phineas,Ferb and the gang. Mom finally came. Candace heard that she was coming so she ran very fast to fetch her Mom to Phineas' creation before it dissapears. Candace(running): Moooooom!!!!!! Narrator: The LASERS from Doofenshmirtz's "Teleport-inator" were hit to Candace AND The Ferris Wheel. They where sent to somewhere else. Mom(turns around): Hmmm...thought I heard someone screaming.... Narrator: Mom went to the backyard to talk to Phineas. Mom: Oh, hey kids! How's your day today? Phineas: ........... Mom: O....kay......where's Candace? Phineas: She dissapeared. Mom: That's almost as scary as a ghost story...... Phineas: Don't worry. She's not a ghost. Mom: Anywho....do want some pie? Baljeet: Oh, I d-- Narrator: Phineas shut Baljeet's mouth. Phineas: Ehehehehe.....maybe l-later Mom. Mom: Ok. But whenever you kids get hungry, feel free to go eat the pie inside our kitchen, okay? Everyone: Ok. Narrator: Mom went inside their house. After only a matter of seconds.... Isabella: Phineas! What do we do now?! Candace is sent somewhere else and we don't know where she exactly is! Phineas: True.......I know! Ferb and I will just make a GPS device to find Candace! Isabella: But Phineas, it's already 5:00 p.m.! I mean, the movie will open tonight at 6:00 ! How long will it take for your GPS to be finished? Phineas: Don't worry! It'll only be 30 minutes! Isabella(with sad face): Okay...... Narrator: Back to Doofenshmirtz and Perry. Perry had finsihed refixing Doofenshmirtz Change-your-language-inator. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, thank you Perry The Platypus! Now to activate this thing! Narrator: Before Doofenshmirtz could activate the machine. Perry quickly kicked him in his face! Doofenshmirtz: Ouch! I knew it! You're only gonna betray me! Perry: Grrrrrr..... Doofenshmirtz: Oh, this is on! Narrator: They were fighting. To Candace and the unfinished Ferris Wheel. They were sent to The Philippines. Candace: (Gasp)! What is this place? Phineas and Ferb!!!!!!!!!!! Random Filipino: This place called Philippines. (NOTE THAT I DID THE WRONG ENGLISH GRAMMAR ON PURPOSE) Candace: Philippines? Filipino: Yes. Philippines. This country are a southeast-asian place. Candace: Bad english, dude. Filipino: I know. But listen to this song. I sure that it make you happy! Narrator: A song was suddenly heard. The song was similar to the song "I Wish I Was Cool". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZigF5OW94ks&feature=related click the link to hear the original version of the song ------------------------------I Wanna Speak Good English------------------------------------- Start: Filipino: I Wanna Speak Good English, I don't even know the spelling of "Miss'! Everybody I see, Everybody but me! Knows the essence of Good English.... Is the plural of "Goose" even "Geese"? Aint no writer I am, To spell the word "hard" I can't! Guess that I am so dumb! Dunno the meaning of "numb"........ I feel like I am alone yeah, My brain is so much howlin'.... I guess it's so excitin'! What is "exciting"? END = Candace: Did you write the song? Filipino: '''No. I ask my mom to write song. '''Candace: Oh..... so, she's good at english? Filipino: ......Nnnno...... I give up. I'm good at english and I'm only messing up with you. Candace: I shoulda' known. Filipino: Touche...... Narrator: 'Back to Phineas and the gang. It was already 6:00 P.M. '''Isabella: '''Phineas! It's already 6:00 P.M.! We're late! How can we watch the movie now?! '''Phineas(surprised): '''Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Izzy, I could explain! (he tries to place his hand on Isabella's shoulder. But she avoided his hand. She runs away of the backyard, crying.....) '''Narrator: '''After seconds....... '''Phineas: '.......I feel bad of forgetting the movie for Isabella....... 'Ferb: '''Y'know, we've had many great days. But we only have one girl bestfriend...... '''Phineas: '''De-ja-vu-ish...but yeah..... '''Baljeet: '''Isabella!!!!!!! (He tries to chase Isabella to talk to her. He has finally reached the place where she is....) '''Narrator: '''Isabella was in a dark,scary place. She was sitting in a rock, crying. Baljeet, with pity, sat alongside with her and put his right hand on her back. '''Isabella: '''Get away! '''Baljeet: '''Y'know, as much as you loved Phineas, I also...(blushes)...... '''Isabella(stops the crying): '''What? '''Baljeet: '''It's really hard to say it. Let us just say that I also badly wanna watch the movie you were talking about. '''Isabella: '.....(sob)....(sob).... 'Baljeet: '''Y'know....sometimes you do not always get what you want. It's really frustrating if...if....when you badly want something then something unexpected happens. Like, Candace acquiring the language which makes Phineas forget his promise for you, for instance. '''Isabella: '''What's....what's you point? '''Baljeet: '''My point is, you do not always get what you want. And sometimes, you really do not, and cannot, get them. But you will have to wait, Izzy. Have patience. I,myself, know that you will get a chance to have a good life, and will finally realize that the boy whom you deserve to live with.....is........ '''Narrator: '''Baljeet blushed a bit. Isabella was looking at his cheeks. '''Baljeet(looks at Isabella and her pretty eyes): '''Is.....sitting right next to you.......... '''Narrator: '''It rained. Back to Phineas and Ferb. '''Phineas: '''It's raining.... '''Ferb: '''When it comes to "Breaking The Fourth Wall", this is a sign of a sad, drama scene that just recently happened. '''Phineas(looks at the sky and watches every driplet of rain falling into the ground): '.............Isabella, what have I done wrong..... '''Narrator: '''A song was suddenly heard. It was similar to the song, "Where Did We Go Wrong?" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44HPEZLjtUM = click this link to hear the original version of the song. START '''Phineas: '''How can I forget that Isabella is my friend? '''Isabella: '''Is it true that Phineas, our friendship, well will end? '''Baljeet: '''Has she been inspired and, of course been impressed.... '''Phineas: '''I'm rackin' my brain here, I fin'lly knew she is stressed.... '''Isabella,Baljeet, and Isabella: '''I know it's been few years, since we have been good friends. But if I examine my life, I think it seems to me, that our friendship will end...... '''Phineas: '''All except for Buford. 'Cause he's had that strange Filipino language thingy..... '''Buford: '''It's pretty cool! You watch! '''Phineas,Isabella and Baljeet: What have I done wrong..... please tell me... What have I done wrong? What have I done, wont somebody tell me..... What have I done wrong.......... END of SOng Narrator: 'Back to Doofenshmirtz and Perry. They were fighting....... '''Doofenshmirtz(punches Perry, it missed!): '''Aw, not again! '''Perry: '(Kicks Doofenshmirtz. He becomes outcold for about a minute). 'Narrator: '''Major Monogram suddenly called Perry. '''Major Monogram: '''Sorry, to disturb you Agent P! But our intelligence just found out that your owners' sister has got her old english language back. Unfortunately, Buford, Danville's local bully, has had the Filipino language this time. Agent P, my new mission for you is to find a way to get Buford Van Stomm's old english back! Major Monogram out, peace. '''Perry: '(Salutes and continues to fight Doofenshmirtz). 'Doofenshmirtz: '''We ain't done yet, you semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action! '''Narrator: '''Back to Phineas and Ferb. They had finally finished creating the GPS. '''Phineas(raises the GPS up): '''This is it! The GPS is finally done! (Looks at Ferb). You see, this GPS will automatically find Candace and....AND...the Ferris Wheel's location. After doing so, it will automatically send both of them here again in our backyard! '''Ferb: '(Thumbs up). 'Phineas: '(Sigh).....Still, I feel bad for making Isabella cry.... Mayb-- maybe I should say sorry to her........ 'Ferb: '''Send Candace back first, and then find Isabella to say sorry. '''Phineas: '(Sigh).....Agreed..... 'Narrator: '''Phineas pushed the red button. Candace and the Ferris Wheel were found by the GPS. The GPS was asked to send Candace and The Ferris Wheel back home. A laser was fired and it was automatically directed to the Philippines, the place where Candace and The Ferris Wheel were. BACK TO CANDACE AND THE FILIPINO. '''Filipino: '''So, do you have a boyfriend? '''Candace: '''Before that, why do you pretend to be dumb in english? '''Filipino: '''I don't know....I just don't want to look boastful to the eyes of other people..... '''Candace: '''I see..... what was it that you're asking again? '''Filipino: '''Again, do you have a boyfriend? '''Candace: '(SHOCKED)! Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about Jeremy! He's not been calling me for almost a week! 'Filipino: '''Is he your boyfriend? '''Candace: '''Yes! '''Narrator: '''They were about to shake hands to atleast say goodbye, but the laser from Phineas and Ferb's GPS was hit to Candace. She's sent back home.....finally..... '''Candace: '''It's really nice meeting y--(notices that she's home again). Wait, is this Danville? '''Phineas: '''Yes. Yes this is. How was your life there in The Philippines? '''Candace: '''Believe me. You don't want to remember a thing. '''Narrator: '''She suddenly remembered that she was supposedly gonna bust Phineas and Ferb. '''Candace: '''Oh wait! The Ferris Wheel! Oooohhh! Mom's gonna flip when she sees this! '''Narrator: '''Jeremy suddenly came. NOTE: THIS SCENE TOOK PLACE BY THE TIME OF 7:00 P.M.) '''Jeremy: '''Candace! '''Candace: '''J-Jeremy! '''Narrator: '''Candace ran as fast as she could to hug Jeremy. They hugged. '''Jeremy(giggles): '''Whoa, I guess my ga'l missed me. '''Candace: '''Oh, sure I did..... But why were you not calling me for a week? '''Jeremy: '''I-I had to take care of my little sis, Suzy Johnson. She was sick and I had to turn my phone off for me to look after her much easier. I- I know you understand, is that right Candace? '''Candace: '''Yes. Yes I do. (Hugs Jeremy again). '''Narrator: '''After the hug. Jeremy shouted to Phineas. '''Jeremy: '''Hey Phineas! Is the Ferris Wheel finished?! '''Phineas: '''It's almost finished, Jeremy! It's a good thing you planned this thing up! Thank you because we finally knew what we were gonna do today! '''Jeremy: '''No, THANK YOU for creating the Ferris Wheel for Candace. '''Candace(in shock): '''Wait, so(Looks at Jeremy).....you asked Phineas and Ferb to build that Ferris Wheel? '''Jeremy: '''Yes. Yes I did. This'll be our date. Do you like it? '''Candace: '''I definitely loved it! (Hugs Jeremy again). 9:00 P.M. :The Ferris Wheel was finished = '''Narrator: '''The Ferris Wheel was finished. They'll just have to ride it. '''Phineas: '''Okay guys! Now is the time to ride this huge,romantic Ferris Wheel! '''Danville Neighbors: '''Alright! '''Narrator: '''They all rode the ride. Back to Isabella and Baljeet. Isabella was crying when they saw a huge Ferris Wheel. Isabella quickly ran to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. BALJEET WAS NOW ALL ALONE '''Baljeet: '(Sigh)......thought I was gonna have a one night moment with my first love....... 'Narrator: '''Isabella opened the door of Phineas and Ferb's backyard. She was shocked to see the huge Ferris Wheel. She slowly walked towards the Ferris Wheel. Before she could even go there, she saw Phineas standing in front of her. '''Phineas: '''Hello, madam. '''Isabella(turns her head away of Phineas): '''Hey....... '''Phineas(a little worried): '(Sigh).....(He goes near Isabella and holds her hand)...... Look, Isabella. I'm very very sorry. Now is the time to have a lot more attention with you and forget about my inventions.... 'Isabella(blushes): '''R-really? '''Phineas: '''Yep. '''Narrator: '''Phineas held Isabella's hand. Both of them walked towards the Ferris Wheel and rode together. Isabella was blushing red. Phineas, as always, is still oblivious. Riding with them were Candace and Jeremy, Stacy and Coltraine, The Fireside Girls and the other Danville Neighbors. Buford and Baljeet were the only two people not riding the Ferris Wheel. '''Candace(to Jeremy): '''This....is so romantic! '''Jeremy: '''Yes. Yes this is. '''Candace: '''So, Jeremy. Shall we do the "K" word? '''Jeremy: '''I don't know..... '''Candace: '''Oh...... '''Jeremy: '''Haha! I'm only kidding! '''Narrator: '''They kissed.To Phineas and Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Phineas, this is so romantic. '''Phineas: '''We should do this more often. It really feels good. '''Isabella: '''Yes. Yes we should. '''Narrator: '''Without knowing they were holding hands to each other as they look at the beauty of Danville....... Back to Perry and Doofenshmirtz. They were still fighting. '''Doofenshmirtz(tired): '''Gahhh...gahhh.ooh....I'm already tired Perry The Platypus. You win, I lose. Curse you Perry The Platypus.... I'm just gonna sleep now (goes to his bedroom). Just go and thwart my plan..... '''Narrator: '''Perry, before destrpying the machine, activated the laser and hope that Buford will be hit by the laser. Perry, had once again won. Back to Buford. '''Buford(infron of many people): '''Hoy mga tao! May sasabihin ako sa inyo! '(Hey guys! I have something to tell you!) Narrator:' '''Everyone looked at him. '''Buford: '(Takes a deep breath) 'Narrator: '''He was hit by the laser. His old english was back. '''Buford: '$%!T!!!!!! &UC@ UP!!!!! 'Narrator: '''He said a bad word. Everyone heard him. They all got angry and then they chased him. '''Buford: '''Gaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sees Baljeet). Baljeet! Save me!!!!!!!'Baljeet: '(Laughs)....Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Goodnight Tri-State Area!!!!!!!!! END OF STORY Ending Credits:'Narrator: '''It was a day after the story happened. The Ferris Wheel was still there. Linda, their Mom was gonna go to the backyard to at least have fresh air. '''Linda: '''Another great morning, I guess..... '''Narrator: '''To Doofenshmirtz. He's just woke up. He was a little dizzy. Accidentally, while walking he pushed a red button. It was his "Vanish-inator". '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Ooopss...... Good Morning Doof...... '''Narrator: '''Back to Linda. She was about to go outside when she suddenly saw Perry. '''Linda(looks at Perry): '''Oh, there you are Perry. '''Narrator: '''The laser from Doof's "Vanish-inator" was hit to the Ferris Wheel. It vanished. '''Linda(goes outside): '''Hahhhh.....Fresh Air...... Now, what was it that Phineas was talking about? Oh yeah, the Ferris Wheel. Well, I cannot see any Ferris Wheels...... Hah, kids with their imaginative thinking..... END Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:rticles under construction